darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Archon Lucien
Archon Lucien is a powerful Angel, infused with a glowing golden light, but bound to the angelic realm of Lostlight, and unable to go any farther than the Crystal Spire. The Archon is no diplomat and is battle hardened from the countless eons of war against demons, and more recently the corruption that has befallen his own people. He is the guardian of the half of the key to the Well of Souls that was entrusted to the angels of the First Kingdom. Biography 'Darksiders II' 'Cleansing the realm' Death met the Archon at the peak of the Crystal Spire as he was looking at a pool displaying Abaddon's visage. The Archon knew why Death had come to Lostlight, and knew that he sought the Well of Souls. The Archon guarded the angelic key to the Well, but would not give up the key until Lostlight was cleansed of Corruption and claimed it was stored within the unreachable Ivory Citadel. Thus he told the Nephilim to go to Earth to retrieve the Rod of Arafel, a holy artifact with the power to clear a path to the Ivory Citadel. After Death returned from Earth with the rod, the Archon used it to clear the corruption around the Citadel, he then advised Death seek the Scribe, who might be able to help the Horseman. The angel provided the Nephilim with an Ortho to access the Citadel. 'The Truth revealed' After traveling to the Ivory Citadel and defeating Jamaerah, Death learned from the once corrupted scribe that it had been the Archon that had brought Corruption to the realm, having gone mad after discovering the truth about Abaddon and slaughtering many angels while proclaiming his own purity, holding the angelic key to himself. After learning this, the Horseman returned to the Crystal Spire to confront the Archon, who was watching a vision of the Destroyer speaking in the pool. Death demanded the key, but the Archon refused and attacked the Horseman with the Rod of Arafel. The Archon, now visibly corrupted, sent the Nephilim to a distant platform where they did battle. Despite his skill and the power of the Rod of Arafel, Death was able to kill the Archon and take his key to the Well of Souls. Personality The Archon can be described as quite proud and arrogant, as he views himself as the only being left pure in Lostlight. However, he was touched by Corruption too and lost his sanity. Powers/Abilities *'Corruption Infusion': The Archon had been secretly corrupted but it never manifested until his fight with Death, all of his abilities are infused with corruption. *'Light Manipulation': As a high ranking angel of Heaven, the Archon utilized the light as a means of attack such as projectiles or emitting light around himself, and the Rod of Arafel only made his Light powers stronger. *'Photoportation': The Archon can teleport from one location to another in the form of light-based energies. *'Wing Manifestation': After his wings get torn off, he grows fleshy, decaying wings. Strategy Phase 1 The Archon utilizes the Rod of Arafel along with corruption in order to combat. Dodge roll in order to avoid the waves of corruption that he sends out, and when he stops in between close in to attack. When he takes to air he'll place a shield around himself and send out waves of corruption, simply evade these. During his air time Archon will, from time to time, charge up the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption, but you can use Death Grip to bring yourself closer to attack him while he charges. Also be careful when attacking him directly because he'll quickly put up a damaging shield after blocking your attacks with the rod. After the Archon sustains damage he'll fall to the ground and an action prompt will appear over him, which results in cutting his wings off and moving on to phase 2. Phase 2 With his wings gone Archon will walk or teleport to traverse the battle ground. On occasion he'll float up and slam down with the rod to unleash a large wave of corruption. Use the strategy from phase 1 and soon you'll move on to phase 3. Phase 3 Archon can fly once more thanks to the new wings given to him by corruption. He will at times teleport outside the battle ground and charge at you, dodge roll to avoid it, or risk being grabbed and slammed to the ground. Dodge his attacks and attack between and use Death Grip or Murder to get him in the air, and after some time an action prompt will appear, activate it and watch as Death finishes off The Archon. Trivia *Archon is a greek word that means ruler or lord, meaning that The Archon may be Lostlight's ruler. As it stands, he is clearly a figure of high authority within the angelic community. *Another angel referred to as Archon Hestus was the one that lost the Rod of Arafel on Earth, suggesting that Archon is a title given to numerous angels. *During one of the conversations Death has with Nathaniel it is revealed that the Archon's name is Lucien. *The Archon is also one of the handful of angels with feathered wings. The others being Abaddon, Jamaerah, Nathaniel and Azrael. All powerful angels in their own right. *The Archon has the highest number of wings seen on an angel thus far. *The Archon is the first boss for which a horseman first performs a task only to fight him later. *His quotes while fighting Death might imply that an Archon is some sort of Angel battlepriest. The probablity is further strengthened when Uriel tells Death that the Archon Hestus took the Rod of Arafel (an angelic holy artifact) and lead his troops into battle with its puryfying light to guide them. Gallery Archon_corrupted.png|Corruption has taken The Archon. Archon_Rod_of_Arafel.png|Archon using the Rod of Arafel. Death_of_The_Archon.png|The Archon is killed by Death. The Archon.jpg Wtpart3 archon.PNG Darksiders II Archon.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders II Archon-corrupted.jpg|Concept art. Darksiders II Archon Corruptpass.jpg|Concept art. Category:Angels Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Darksiders 2 bosses